En la noche
by Nympha13
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y shots de "Los Juegos del Hambre" Distintos Personajes en distintas circunstancias.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen al Capitolio... Suzanne Collins.**

_Johanna Mason_

Inolvidable olor, horrible sensación, vuelve la sequedad a mi garganta y sé que las pesadillas volverán… Otra noche de lluvia.

Mi nombre es Johanna Mason, fui vencedora en los "72" Juegos del Hambre y Tributo en el 3er Quarter Quell. Mis maldiciones, mis pesadillas. Aún puedo sentir el dolor en mis extremidades y se agudizan cuando por alguna razón se despierta en mi memoria las cicatrices que aún supuran. Ahora sólo duele mi dolor, ahora sólo debo lidiar con mis tormentos, pero no olvido el llanto de los míos antes de desaparecer. Ha pasado tanto hasta llegar aquí. Y aunque viviendo en el antiguo Distrito 12 con personas que comprenden mis miedos, sigo sin sentirme a salvo.

_(Llevo mi alma en la noche)_

_ (Que las estrellas guíen mi sendero)_

_ (Lo disfruto a la vista)_

_ (Cuando la oscuridad toma el día)_

Las noches son eternas, las pesadillas abundan…y los sueños sólo llegan cuando esa manito silenciosa revolotea entre mi cabello y me concentro en el olor característico de casa. Agradezco tanto a estas personas que al final resultaron ser mis amigos, que debimos serlo, no tuvimos elección…

Kyle nunca llega del bosque, donde pasa gran parte del tiempo, sin mi colección de pino el cual es mi tranquilizante natural. Kyle con sus ojos grises bondadosos y sus rizos rubios es el niño que tranquiliza mis días. Y aunque cualquiera pudiera creer que es parte de mí. Es sólo un bálsamo para mis dolencias internas. Hijo de Katniss, desde que nació hizo florecer en mí ese sentimiento que había olvidado que existía. Adoración. Adoré su manera de mirarme cuando ayudaba a Katniss en sus momentos de desesperación, y me exasperaba su voz infantil cuando lloraba, amaba la manera en que su cuerpo no podía mantenerse de pié mientras crecía, pero odiaba cuando me abrazaba sin ningún motivo. Creo que desde mucho antes de los primeros juegos carecía de algún instinto maternal… Lo mío era el trabajo, la soledad y la naturaleza. Ese era mi tesoro antes de que me quitaran todo… Mi padre, el único familiar que tenía una vez me dijo:

-_ Así como tu madre no nació para criarte, tú no naciste para "crear"_

En ese momento no lo entendía, pero luego de ver esas dos criaturas… lo sé. No ha cambiado nada, odié que me hicieran parte de su familia… pero no puedo alejarme de ellos. Y Kyle, es lo más cerca al sentimiento que tendría por un hijo, supongo. Cazador como su madre, tiene el atino de ver cuándo debe acercarse y cuándo necesito estar sola. Al igual que Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss, Annie… nunca me he recuperado. Y sólo lo entendemos cuando en las tardes nos sentamos juntos a visualizar el atardecer y tratar de olvidar los horrores de nuestro pasado… a engañarnos con esa ilusión. Ya que eso nunca pasará.

_(Llevo mi alma en la noche)_

_ (Que las estrellas guíen mi sendero)_

_ (Lo disfruto a la vista)_

_ (Cuando la oscuridad toma el día)_

_ (Canta una canción de vida)_

_ (Hecha sin arrepentimiento)_

_(Diles a ellos, a quienes quiero)_

_ (Que nunca los olvidaré)_

Sólo entonces, cuando veo acercarse las nubes que cargar con mi suplicio, me adentro a casa y trato de encerrarme en mi mundo de pino y brisa fresca, de madera cortada y roce de grama en los pies. Hasta que siento su presencia y su mano vuelve a revolotear entre mis cabellos. Secretamente espero ansiosa la frase que me transmite la calma necesaria para esa noche:

_ - Tranquila tía Johanna._

Es cuando me dejo llevar por ese mundo creado en sueños y dejo a mi mente vagar por los verdes bosques libres de amenaza. Nunca estaré a salvo porque mis demonios empujan las paredes de mi ser y me recuerdan lo miserable que fui, que soy y que seguiré siendo. Pero hasta entonces…

Gritos estremecedores, dientes rotos, ganas de morir, lágrimas secas, ya no son miles mis torturas, con una basta… Otra noche de lluvia.

_(Canta una canción, una canción de vida)_

_(Hecha sin arrepentimiento)_

_ (Diles a ellos, a quienes quiero)_

_(Que nunca los olvidaré)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Canción: Traducción "In Noctem" Soundtrack Harry Potter HBP_

_Como siempre les digo, si la escuchan mientras leen sentirán lo que sentí yo ;)_

**¡Buenas Noches! Wow tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí... y ahora con algo diferente. Pues acá estamos... prontito algo de H/G que saben son mi delirio. 3 Está demás decir que las obligaciones son mi tortura. Mientras más crecemos menos tiempo tenemos para lo que nos gusta. No importa mi vida. Todo bien por aquí... espero esté genial por allá. Saludos, insultos y demás... ya saben dónde. =)**

**RW**

**Pd: Pásense por Los Juegos del Hambre Venezuela (Facebook) No se arrepentirán ;)**

_¡Besos Venezolanos!_


End file.
